


Okay so I really want to hold his hand but like is that too much for a first date?

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating Start!, Error 'I'll do it but I'll bitch about it the whole time' sans, First Dates, Fluff, Ink tries to plan a good first date, Ink's only objective in this is to hold Error's hand, M/M, and its a success!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: Ink and Error go on their first official date.Ink picks the spot, and can only hope its good enough for his grouchy boyfriend.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623928
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Okay so I really want to hold his hand but like is that too much for a first date?

“I’ve climbed this hill, and now I shall die upon it.”

“Error, we’ve been hiking for twenty minutes.” Ink said, heaving a sigh and turning around to face the stick-in-the-mud he called his boyfriend with his hands on his hips. “And look around! Isn’t it beautiful out here?”

Error, who was practically bent double with his hands resting on his knees, looked up at him with a look of pure betrayal. “When I said you could pick where to go for the date, this is _not_ what I had in mind.” He grouched.

Ink huffed, turning on his heel to continue up the path. “Well too bad, I guess I’ll just leave you behind then.” He smirked deviously. “Maybe some handsome guy on the trail ahead of us will want to have a picnic with me instead.”

Ink heard the rocks of the path shuffle as Error began walking again and stifled his giggles. Really, his boyfriend was too predictable sometimes. He wondered if it was too soon to call Error his ‘boyfriend’. This was their first official date, but they had gone out to do stuff together before, just the two of them. Now they were a couple though, and Ink wasn’t quite sure how that would change their dynamic. ‘We can do ‘couple’ things now.’ Ink thought with a spike of nervous apprehension. Then, he thought of the prospect of being able to actually hold Error’s hand and the nervousness faded away into a warm glow of longing. He wondered how it would feel to gently twine their fingers together just for the sake of doing so. He wondered if Error’s hands would be warm or pleasantly cool, and if he’d press back into Ink’s touch or pull away swiftly. Finding out would be a nice ending to the date, he supposed. Walking back to their car, hand in hand, watching the sunset with the only noise around them being the melody of birds. Ink felt giddy all of a sudden and had to make an honest effort not to bounce on his feet as he walked. Or skip, for that matter, as Error would definitely have something to say about that. He fought down a laugh as a mental image of the two of them skipping hand in hand flittered into his mind. Error would _never_ be caught, dead or alive, skipping, and if he was, he was either drunk off his ass or possessed. Still, it made for a funny thought. He ought to draw it sometime, just to make the other angry.

When he failed to hear the shuffling of Error’s feet behind him, Ink stopped and turned around again. Error was following, slowly, eyes glued to the treeline on his left and hands shoved in the pockets of his coat. His scarf, a pretty royal blue that Ink had once told him complimented his eyes, was wrapped loosely around his neck and shifted with every step he took. Ink clasped his hands behind his back and raised an eyebrow.

“So now you’re enjoying the scenery?” He teased. Error looked to him and shrugged nonchalantly.

“Might as well, considering we’re not even near the spot yet.” Error responded, adjusting the backpack hooked around his shoulders. Ink frowned and walked towards where Error had stopped.

“Do you…” He started, hesitant. “Really not like it?” Ink felt almost guilty. Error had so thoughtfully let him pick where they would go on their first official date _ever_ , and here he was, only thinking about what _he_ wanted to do.

“Well, you’re here so.” Error said, turning his gaze bashfully back to the greenery. “It’s not so bad.”

Just like that, Ink felt all of his worries and insecurities vanish. His heart gave an almost painful stutter before it beat like it was trying to break free from his chest. He felt warm all over, despite the cool early spring breeze, and he wanted to drown in the feeling that overwhelmed him. Instead, he grabbed the hem of Error’s jacket sleeves—hand holding later, he reminded himself—and smiled at him, hoping to convey all of the feelings he couldn’t put into words into that simple gesture. It seemed to work, if the colour rising to Error’s cheeks was anything to go by.

“What?!” The glitch snapped, defensive all of a sudden.

“Nothing~.” Ink sang, still beaming at him. Error rolled his eyes, tugging free his jacket sleeves and walking around Ink.

“Come on. I want to get there before Christmas.” He called, hands shoving themselves back into his pockets. Ink giggled but followed him anyway.

~

It was quite a bit later into the afternoon when they arrived at their picnic spot. The relatively short trail they had hiked led to a clearing bordered by thick forest. The grass was green, small white and purple flowers sprouting up in bundles throughout the green, and a small pond where a few ducks were swimming quietly. Ink loved it here, but his favourite part was easily the lone willow tree that sat in the center of the clearing. Its long vine-like branches hung like a curtain of privacy around whoever sat inside. He liked to sit there and draw, the serenity of nature calmed him, and he hoped the privacy would calm Error a bit too.

“Ta-da!” Ink said, waving his hands in tiny jazz-hands. “What do you think?”

Error’s gaze traveled along the open space before him before he nodded, grinning a little. “It’s really beautiful Ink.”

Ink’s heart swelled, and he was half tempted to say something cheesy and smooth in retaliation, but he knew that Error would only laugh and call him an idiot. For now, he enjoyed the fact that Error was happy and the fact that his boyfriend had actually remembered to bring his glasses this time. Now he had the perfect excuse to get some sketches of Error in said glasses without it being too suspicious. He would have chuckled maniacally, but that would have been strange without context. So, Ink set to making his way towards the willow tree.

He peeled back the curtain of leaves, holding it open for a moment to allow Error to step through before letting it fall back down behind them, enveloping them in a curtain of soft green light. Ink hummed, pulling his own backpack from his shoulders and setting it on the ground. He opened it and pulled out a red and white checkered blanket, which Error snorted at.

“Could you be any more cliché?” He asked, taking off his own bag. Ink stuck out his tongue at him.

“You can’t just go on a picnic and _not_ sit on a red and white checkered blanket.” He defended. “Have you ever been on one of these before?”

“What, a date or a picnic?” Error said, pulling out a few individually wrapped sandwiches from his backpack and setting them gently on the ground while Ink opened the blanket with a flourish.

“A picnic. But I guess both works.” Ink laughed, smoothing out the now spread out blanket and moving it closer to the trunk of the tree so they could rest against it.

“No to the first, yes to the second.” Error replied, plopping down on the blanket and pulling his bag into his lap. “I thought you knew that already.”

Ink shook his head. “I knew you hadn’t been on a date before, but the picnic info is new.” He said, going back to his own bag and pulling a sketchbook and a small bag of art supplies from it. “Though I guess I should have assumed judging by how you wrapped those sandwiches of yours.” He teased.

Error bristled. “Well _sorry_ if I don’t want them getting squished in my bag!” He said, pulling a tightly wound ball of yarn from his bag far too aggressively. Ink laughed, settling himself down at the base of the tree and opening his sketchbook to an empty page.

He did a few warm-up sketches first, smiling slightly to himself as Error grumbled and rustled around in his bag for a crochet hook. His boyfriend let out a little noise of accomplishment when he managed to find it before sitting down next to him and fixing his glasses. They lapsed into companionable silence, the only sparse noise being the scratching of Ink’s pencil on paper and the shifting of the branches in the wind. Ink sketched quickly, more often then not finding himself distracted by the precise and quick moments of Error’s hands as he transformed the thin strands of yarn into a small tightly knotted square. Again, and again he fought down the urge to ask Error to pause his movements for just a _second_ so he could draw the gentle bending of his fingers and the way the yarn slid easily between them. ‘Jeez, do I have a fetish or something?’ He scolded himself. ‘It’s just hands for god sakes.’ Shaking himself from his dazed look, he went back to his sketching. He grew bored of the current piece, just a practice on some lighting techniques, and decided to draw what he had actually brought his sketchbook here to draw. Ink angled himself just a bit, so he could look at Error without craning his neck to the side. The concentrated and relaxed look on Error’s face looked warmer in the soft light surrounding them and Ink mentally patted himself on the back for bringing Error to a place so perfect for drawing. He began, eyes flickering from the paper to Error every few seconds and his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated. He wouldn’t let himself get even the slightest detail wrong, not when the setting was this perfect. In fact, he became so absorbed in his drawing that he didn’t notice Error was staring at him until he lifted his head again, having been preoccupied by a stubborn line that just wouldn’t do what he wanted it to. He blinked innocently at his boyfriend.

“What?” Ink said.

Error narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing?” He asked, voice accusing.

Ink shrugged his shoulders, going back to his drawing. “Nothing much.”

“Are you drawing me?” Error said.

“Yes. Now stop moving around.” Ink reprimanded, locking eyes with Error in a way that he hoped would work in his favour and have Error stay still for a few more minutes so he could actually finish. To his pleasant surprise, Error sighed, rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing. Ink took his god given gift gratefully and went back to work.

Ink wasn’t entirely sure how long he had been working on his little piece of art, but somehow, he had ended up slouched against Error’s side and furiously shading the picture with charcoal before the lighting grew too muted. He remembered, vaguely, Error complaining about having to keep still for an unforeseeable amount of time, but it wasn’t anything that Ink wasn’t expecting. A weird occurrence, however, was that Error was giving no reaction to the fact that Ink was currently leaning _on_ him, which usually would have caused some kind of reaction. ‘Maybe I was just too focused on this to notice.’ Ink remarked to himself, blowing some stray charcoal dust from the page. Even stranger was the sandwich being suddenly waved in front of his face and the sudden growling from his stomach that accompanied it.

“If you don’t eat then I’m just gonna have to eat all the sandwiches myself.” Error teased, voice pitching slightly in a way that was so typical of him that Ink wanted to relish in it longer than it lasted. Ink snatched the sandwich from Error’s hand and bit into it, holding it in his mouth as he brushed his hands off on his shirt and ignoring the pained noise Error made as he did so. He wolfed down the sandwich in record time and glanced over his finished piece. Feeling satisfied, he shut the sketchbook with a snap and put it down.

“Do I not get to see it?” Error asked.

“Nope! Its for me, not you.” Ink answered, staggering to his feet and grabbing his art supplies.

“Wha-why not?!” Error snapped, throwing the large section of crocheted yarn off of him.

“Because it’s mine, greedy!” Ink teased. “If you want a picture of yourself that badly I’ll draw you one for your birthday, you narcissist.”

Error pouted, winding up the left-over yarn and holding it tightly to his chest, arms crossed over it. Ink laughed, putting his things away before crouching down in front of Error.

“Come on ‘Pouty McPouty Pants’,” Ink said, fighting a giggle as Error scowled and turned his head away from him. “I want to get home before it gets dark.” His boyfriend continued to pout like a five-year-old for a moment longer before he sighed and got to his feet. They packed up their bags and the picnic area and left their reclusive spot.

As they begun the trek back to the car, Ink let the back of his hand brush against the back of Error’s. The reaction was expected, but it still felt like ice in his chest when Error jerked his hand away.

“What are you doing?!” Error bit, clutching his hand to his chest.

“Oh, nothing.” Ink said, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to ward off the sadness that felt like it could choke him. “Just wanted to hold your hand…that’s all.”

Error sighed gently, and suddenly there was the lightest of pressures on Ink’s hanging hand. Hesitantly, warm fingers threaded the barest minimum through his own. Ink’s heart leaped to his throat and he looked at Error, eyes wide and so full of wonder that Error had to turn away to avoid crashing at the sight.

“Yo-you could h-have just a-sked me.” He stuttered. “Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo here we go again.  
> I've been in a mood lately with these two so it's actually been very refreshing writing these XD  
> Quick thanks to my friend who probably won't be reading this on the site, but will definitely be reading it, for the inspiration for this oneshot.  
> I also listened to Marble Tea by Shawn Wasabi on repeat so that helped a bit as well XD  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> -Maggic


End file.
